marvel_earth_199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers
|affiliation = |goal = To protect the Earth. Bring back everyone from the Decimation|headquarters = Avengers Tower (formerly) New Avengers Facility (destroyed)|fate = Disbanded|image = Avengers team (Endgame).png}}The Avengers, also known as Earth's Mightiest Heroes, are a group of superheroes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. History ''Captain Marvel After meeting Captain Marvel, Nick Fury decided to gather a group of superheroes to protect the earth after realizing that there might be others like her out there, even when they weren't looking. In honor of Carol Danvers, who was nicknamed Carol "Avenger" Danvers in the army, Fury names the team initiative after her. Iron Man Tony Stark is the first Avenger whom Nick Fury recruits, claiming he is not the only superhero in the world and begins to talk to him about the Avengers Initiative. The Incredible Hulk Introduction of the Avengers team member, Bruce Banenr/Hulk. This film reveals that Tony is looking for others like him. Iron Man 2 Introduction of Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow who is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Romanoff wrote a report on Stark and stated that while the armor would benefit the Avengers Initiative, Stark himself was deemed unsuitable and was instead given a position as consultant, which he accepted on the condition that he and Rhodes would be given medals for their heroics, personally awarded by Stern. ''Thor ''(film) Introduction of Thor, the fourth member of the Avengers. Captain America: The First Avenger Introduction of Captain America, the fifth member of the Avengers. Fury approaches Steve and says they need his help with Loki of Asgard. The Avengers The heroes come together in the 2012 film, ''The Avengers, by trying to stop Loki Laufeyson from damaging the Earth. He takes several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents captive, including Hawkeye. After Natasha hits Clint hard ont he bars, he is brought back to his senses but Natasha knocks him out. The Avengers band together and stop Loki's invasion and temporarily subdue Thanos from gaining the Tesseract. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Introduction of team member Sam Wilson/Falcon, he helps assist them on HYDRA's infiltration. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron At least three years later, the team re-emerges, this time taking on Ultron, a creation of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner The team gains other members, which includes War Machine, Scarlet Witch (who aligns herself with Ultron initially before joining the team), Vision and Quicksilver ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Tony offers Peter Parker to become an official Avenger. However, Parker refuses and decides to stick on being a friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man. ''Avengers: Infinity War Spider-Man becomes an official Avenger by Tony Stark, despite refusing the role in ''Spider-Man: Homecoming. ''Avengers: Endgame '' Twenty-two days after the Decimation, the team bands together one last time in order to reverse the Decimation caused by Thanos, joined by Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, and Guardians of the Galaxy members, Rocket Raccoon and Nebula in the team. They ambush Thanos on Titan II but find that he has destroyed all the Infinity Stones. Natasha sacrifices herself for Clint to retrieve the Soul Stone. Nebula and Rhodey go to Morag in 2014 for the Power Stone before Star-Lord does. Scott, Tony, Steve and Bruce go to 2012 in New York for the Space and Time Stones. However, they fail to retrieve it and go to 1970 to retrieve the Tesseract and Pym Particles. Rocket and Thor go to 2013 Asgard for the Reality Stone. Stark later sacrifices himself by snapping his Fingers and ridding themselves of Thanos. Members Former Members * Steve Rogers/Captain America - One of the founding members of the Avengers; was part of fighting for the World War II. participated in the Battle of New York, battle on the HYDRA facility, the War with Ultron, the Battle of Sokovia, the Avengers Civil War and the Infinity War. He was part of the Time Heist, attempting to steal the Space Stone and the Time Stone. * Bruce Banner/Hulk - One of the founding members of the Avengers * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Clint Barton/Hawkeye - One of the founding members of the Avengers * Thor Odinson - one of the founding members of the Avengers. Participated in the Battle of New York, Battle on the HYDRA facility, the war with Ultron, Battle of Sokovia. Retired to find out more about the Infinity Stones. Joined the Avengers again on Earth to fight in the Battle of Wakanda. Murdered Thanos on Titan II during the ambush. Participated in the Time Heist by stealing the Reality Stone from Jane Foster participated in the Battle of Earth and left the Avengers to join the guardians of the Galaxy * Rocket Raccoon (formerly) * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Sam Wilson/Falcon * Nebula (formerly) * Okoye * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (formerly) * James Rhodes/War Machine Deceased * Tony Stark/Iron Man † * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † * Vision † * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † Category:The Avengers characters Category:Members of the Avengers